


The Catastrophic Experiment

by poisonightshade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonightshade/pseuds/poisonightshade
Summary: Two brothers go through hell
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The Catastrophic Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from school

In 2040 the government was testing out a new experiment involving gene splicing in an attempt to produce the ultimate human weapon. After about a year of intensive testing they were able to create a creature, it had the genes of many animals such as bats, bees, rats, and Turritopsis dohrnii, a species of jellyfish that is able to revert to a ephyra or baby instead of dieing. This creature that was made had a healing rate that is unmeasurable compared to the average animal. One of its many forms of defence was a stinger like protrusion in the palm of its hands that was retractable.This stinger had a neurotoxin in it that it could use to get food. Food being anything moving that had flesh. Unfortunately this creature was extremely smart and ended up escaping it's holding cell and making its way into the world. It was a worldwide panic as people became aware of the destruction it left in its wake at the facility when it escaped.


End file.
